


something so euphoric

by s-kiz (pigalle)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Canon Universe, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Making Out, Marking, chan calls minho kitten for a hot second, hints at minchanlix, i saw today's minchan selca and someone pointed out that chan's jacket was unbuttoned, it was all downhill for me from there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:28:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/s-kiz
Summary: There is something so euphoric, so satisfying, about the way Minho can have Chan squirming under him with just a touch. With the way his skin flushes over his chest all the way from his neck down to his crotch. With the way his ears flare red as he tries to muffle his whines.And Minho can’t possibly be blamed for this, not when Chan thinks it’s okay to just walk around like that, in just a cropped jacket with that deep of a v and nothing underneath. So you see, Minho can’t be blamed for wanting his hands on that. Or his mouth, marking him from his collarbones down to his v-line.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 3
Kudos: 132





	something so euphoric

**Author's Note:**

> this is all beacause of [these](https://www.instagram.com/p/CInyZ7yF6DU/) minchan selcas - then [this thread](https://twitter.com/SSEOMT/status/1337056145341632513) and [this thread](https://twitter.com/SSEOMT/status/1337058668295151627) happened + feat encouraging contributions from the minchan gc

There is something so euphoric, so satisfying, about the way Minho can have Chan squirming under him with just a touch. With the way his skin flushes over his chest all the way from his neck down to his crotch. With the way his ears flare red as he tries to muffle his whines.

And Minho can’t possibly be blamed for this, not when Chan thinks it’s okay to just walk around like  _ that, _ in just a cropped jacket with that deep of a v and nothing underneath. So you see, Minho can’t be blamed for wanting his hands on that. Or his mouth, marking him from his collarbones down to his v-line.

Chan had willingly followed him when Minho had pulled him out of the dressing room as soon as his make-up was done, down a hallway and into the corner they’re in now. No one will come get them just yet, there’s still time before the performance, and Minho can always trust in Felix to keep the others occupied and distracted. His other little good boy.

Chan slides down against the wall before his legs catch him when Minho’s hands find his waist. His eyes are already glossy, and there’s a flush already rising above the v-neck of his jacket.

Minho pulls him closer and mouths at his neck, dragging his tongue over a spot just below Chan’s jaw that he knows makes his leg feel like jelly. A whine pulls from his throat as Minho starts to unbutton his jacket. Slowly, teasing and pulling at the material between every button.

“Be a good boy,” Minho whispers against his skin, kissing his way up to Chan’s lips, “and keep yourself standing up, yeah?”

Chan nods, his hands gripping Minho’s jacket tightly in his hands. The next whine he lets out Minho swallows down as he captures Chan’s lips in a bruising kiss.

He moves on soon enough, knowing that they don’t actually have much time, and right now Minho has a need to mark up Chan’s beautiful chest, a need like none other.

And the crop of Chan’s jacket won’t cover much at all, Minho realises, satisfaction curling in his gut. All his marks will be right there just barely out of view, visible for everyone if the jacket rides up  _ just so. _

He drags his lips down Chan’s neck, stopping to nibble at his throat. Chan pulls in a deep breath, letting it all out in a gasp when Minho moves on without leaving a mark. It would be too obvious, and there’s no fun in that.

Minho pulls the jacket open, taking satisfaction in the way Chan instantly shivers at the cool air hitting his flushed skin. He’s so pretty like this, gasping and expectant, his skin showing the embarrassment he doesn’t voice out loud.

His skin is so hot to the touch, both under Minho’s fingers as he trails them up Chan’s side and back down to his hips, and also under his lips as he mouths his way to Chan’s collarbones. They’re just about hidden underneath the jacket, a tempting spot for Minho to place his first mark.

Chan gasps loudly when Minho’s teeth graces over the raised part of his collarbones, soothing his tongue over it the next moment. The little gasps and whines Chan lets out as Minho continues are absolutely delicious, and he has to mourn them for a few seconds when Chan clamps both his hands over his mouth to muffle the noise. But it’s fine, they’re in a too public of a spot for loud noises, and Minho can always hear more of it later, after they are done with the performance and back in the dorms. But that’s later. Here and now he has Chan pliant and squirming under his hands and mouth. And he won’t let that go to waste.

He sucks a small mark into the very corner of Chan’s collarbone before mouthing his way over to the other one. Chan’s abs tense and clences under Minho’s hands, and his legs almost buckle and give out under him before he manages to right himself.

Minho pulls off Chan’s skin and takes in the stage of him, skin as flushed as ever before, and his eyes glossy and unfocused. “Will you keep being a good boy?” Minho asks, squeezing his waist.

Chan only nods as answer at first, until Minho tsks at him and he lowers his hands to say, “Of course, now please—”

His pleading cuts off into a whine, and Minho simply has to take pity on him. His other collarbone deserves a little mark as well. When he’s done, he pulls back only to admire his handiwork before mouthing over Chan’s nipples. He’s always been sensitive there, and this time isn’t an exception, the loud whine he lets out prompting them both to realise he’s forgotten to cover his mouth again. He does in an instant, with a gasp Minho can feel under his fingers. He stills for a moment to listen for footstep or voices, but the only thing he can hear are the muffled noises from their dressing room.

When he’s sure no one is coming for them, he returns to his marking, pulling at one of Chan’s nipples with his teeth before letting it go. Minho really wishes he could hear the sound Chan lets out at that, but sadly for him Chan is focusing even more than before on muffling his sounds.

Well, he’ll just make sure he can’t do that later. But that’s later.

Here and now Minho wants to drag his teeth over Chan’s abs and suck marks into his pecks. Do all the things that makes Chan weak and pliant. Each new mark he sucks into Chan’s skin has his whines grow louder, noticeable despite his best effort to muffle them. It’s almost too much, too intense.

And it is, Minho can feel, when Chan buckles under him and the bulge in his pants is a little too hard for anything they have time for right now.

Minho forces himself to pull back and admire his work, each mark adorning Chan’s flushed skin. None of them are too visible, easily explained away as just a shadow if a camera was to catch them a little too up close. Not as easily explained away in person, but that’s fine. Chan will just have to keep his little cropped jacket in place.

An almost impossible task, Minho thinks to himself, feeling a smirk play on his lips as he straightens up.

Chan looks wrecked, but in a way that isn’t too obvious unless you look for it. And Minho is, he’s always looking for it, letting his eyes wander over to and linger on Chan. They should calm down, both of them, but one look at Chan and Minho is doomed.

He pulls them together tight, hard and desperate, the kiss almost bruising. He doesn’t care about ruining any make up, they can always get it touched up later.

Chan doesn’t seem to care either, his hands slipping over Minho’s jacket before he can get a grip on it and pull him closer. He’s eager, like always. Eager to please, eager to have Minho satisfied. Eager to tempt Minho into doing things they really shouldn’t, things they don’t have time for right now. And because he’s a tease, he pulls off Minho’s lips and leans in close to his ear. Then he lets out a moan, low and deep, following it up with a louder one, high and whiny.

Then Chan has the audacity to whisper, “You gonna whine for me now?”

And Minho absolutely does not whine, thank you very much.

“You’re just like a cat, pretending like you didn’t actually enjoy that” Chan comments, almost off handedly, and then absolutely ruins Minho when he adds, “Lik you’re my kitten.”

Again, Minho does not whine, he does not, despite what Chan’s surprised laugh might hint at, despite the amusement glinting in Chan’s eyes. Despite the panicked flurry of emotions in Minho’s chest, affection and attraction fighting to win over the other.

In retaliation he bends forward and down, sealing his lips over the skin just under Chan’s jaw, teasing over it with his tongue before biting down. Not too hard, not hard enough to leave a more obvious mark than what will stay for just a few minutes. But enough to leave an indent of his teeth when he pulls back to see Chan’s eyes having gone slightly glossy again.

And yet Chan still says, “Just like a little kitten.”

Minho huffs, done with Chan and really not wanting to give him enough time to figure out just what exactly it is doing to him that he’s calling him kitten.

“C’mon, hyung,” Minho says, doing his best to keep his voice level, pulling Chan with him by the straps around Chan’s thigh. (Straps that he’ll take great satisfaction in pulling off later.) “Take a selca with me.”

Chan follows him back into the dressing room and to the couch without protest, sinking down next to him with only a small smile. Pliant, like he always is after Minho has marked him up. He poses with Minho for photo after photo, way more than Minho knows he’ll post. Minho takes a few where he rests his hand high up on Chan’s thigh, some that will be for him only. (And maybe Felix as well, if he asks nicely.)

“I should do this more often,” Minho says, when he’s finally satisfied and puts his phone aside. “You’re so willing to do whatever I want when you’re all marked up like this.”

It’s a push, he’s aware, one that might give him even more satisfaction, or make Chan pull back in on himself. A pity really.

Chan chooses not to comment, and a silence settles between them for a few moments, one that speaks of more things than any words they would share could possibly do right now. It’s a promise, to them both, and the pull between them.

Felix walks up to them some moments later, when Minho has curled his hand tighter around Chan’s thigh, and the temptation to slide it higher is almost too big. At least with Felix there it is slightly more manageable.

Felix eyes them up and down, his eyes lingering a few moments too many over Chan’s chest. “You might wanna button that up again.” His voice is strangled, like his breath has been pulled straight out of his chest, Minho notes with satisfaction.

Chan instantly flushes a pretty pink, hurrying to button up the jacket as he looks around, as if to make sure no one else has noticed. A pity, because now Minho can’t as easily look down the front of it and see all his marks.

Minho can’t help himself, and leans in close to his ear, whispering, “Chill, hyung, no one has seen anything.” After a paus, where Chan visibly relax, he adds, “But we can change that, if you want.”

Chan lounges for him, but Minho jumps up with what Seungmin would call his evil laughter, skipping away far enough that Chan can’t reach him. He walks over to one of the make up noonas, where Chan couldn’t possibly bother him the way that he would like to, and lets her fuzz over him as she fixes his make-up back to what it was. When he glances to the side he can see Chan under a similar attention, but unlike his usual focus on their staff as soon as he interacts with them, his eyes are all zeroed in on Minho.

Minho gives him a wave, letting the corner of his mouth move up into a smirk he knows Chan is fully aware of what it means.  _ Later. _

Later, when they’re not surrounded by staff. Later, when the kids are distracted.

Later, when they’ll have all the time in the world they could possibly wish for.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi, i may be tempted to make continuations to this!
> 
> [twitter (bangpeachchan)](https://twitter.com/bangpeachchan)


End file.
